Pumpkin Juice
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Neville likes Pumpkin juice.7 parts. RWNL
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pumpkin Juice

Author: FallenShateiel

Rating: R

Parts: 7

Pairing: Ron Weasley/ Neville Longbottom

Summary: Neville loves to drink Pumpkin Juice.

-------------------------------------

PART 1:

Ron's POV:

I can't say that I've really noticed much about Neville.

I mean he is one of those kids that fly under the radar of everyone's notice.

Not that it's any excuse.

He's a good guy I know that…

I like Neville. Really I do.

He's helped out me and Harry a lot…

It's just that lately he's come with a whole bunch of emotional baggage…

Hermione always did have a point when it came to the fact that I can't really deal with that. I mean, even last year with the whole Dumbledore being dead and all I couldn't really help out Harry.

And Hermione and Ginny actually expect me to help out with Neville and his whole lack of family.

Honestly.

Give a guy a break.

Besides if you ask me Neville needs to toughen up a bit more.

I know, I know he's toughen up a lot since the whole 5th Year DA club thing we had going on… but still he's quite obsessed with those plants…

Whatever…

-------------------------------------

End of Ron's POV:

------------------------------------

If you ask Neville what he likes the most about the noisy breakfast, lunch and dinner's in the Great Hall he'll tell you he likes the tangy taste of pumpkin juice.

As it is no one asks so he just drinks it slowly swirling it around on his tongue playing with the rather thickness of the liquid.

He likes it better than coffee because it doesn't leave one with a sick feeling in the belly.

He likes it better than orange juice because there's nothing getting stuck in the teeth.

He likes it better than milk because it's not thick going down the throat.

Secretly he likes being able to follow the growing process of the pumpkin in his imagination as he takes a drink.

So he'll drink it slowly while listening to the bubbling laughter that either Ginny's jokes or Seamus's antics gives everyone in the room.

--------------------

It's hard to say what his place is in the Gryffindor Common Room.

He sits with Ginny still but there is no Dean or Harry trying to get her attention.

Dean being on the other side of the room trying to pick up Partavi, whilst Harry is probably off fighting demons that Merlin once cast enchantments on…

"Hey, Longbottom what is the latin word for banewort?" He doesn't really like this Demelza girl. There's something off about her to him.

"Atropa belladonna." Though he liked the common Witch Berries.

"Properties?"

"It helps in the flying ointment, and has gravity- defying qualities." It's not really correct after all it's most likely the hallucinations that gave it such astral traveling… however it is used in Sleeping/ Calming potions.

"Thanks."

"Hmm.." Maybe it's the nasally timber of her voice. A bit like Pansy Parkinson's.

----------------------

His grandmother has been sick for about a month.

Uncle Algie in August right after Hogsmeade shut down Hogsheade for the last time.

It bothers Neville though he doesn't really want to think about it.

After all if you dwell on things too long they become as they never were.

At least that's what his grandmother used to tell him when he was a child and would mope after seeing his parents in St. Mungo's.

Uncle Algie was the one who always insisted that Neville was more than he was.

Always said that the chubby boy was smarter, more of a person than he actually was.

Is.

Uncle Algie and his funny bald head that would shine as his skinny body was always doing something in the sun.

One time he bought a Muggle pool.

Nearly drowned himself in it.

But it was the way that his thin wrinkly lips would laugh as he told that story at the many family dinners they would have.

Grandmother always said one must never forget the bad things as well.

Like the time that Uncle Algie threw him out of the window and just laughed when Neville cried.

Or when Uncle Algie broke Neville's wrist because he insisted that pain would increase the magical capabilities.

No one mustn't forget the bad things either.

---------------------------------

It bothers Neville to no end that Hermione and Ginny can't see that he's alright.

Really he is.

After all in this time as well as all through history people have died. Grown old and sick.

Grandmother will get better because his parents still need her to visit them with Neville.

Uncle Algie may come back as a ghost and even if he doesn't Grandmother's house has a portrait of him in the sitting room. Which is where Neville talked to him before the funeral.

So really there is no problem.

---------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2:

NEVILLE'S POV:

I do like Ron, he seems like an alright kind of guy. Nice and all around the kind of person that Grandmother always told me is the right kind of person to take as a friend.

I like to think that I have.

After all I don't have very many friends and my dorm mates are really the only people I could count as being such.

There is something rather lonely about him right now.

Understandable seeing as how Harry's not around anymore and all that has happened since 5th Year.

Which is a lot.

-------------------------

End of Neville's POV:

-----------------------

There is something that seems to be missing for Ron.

He knows that Harry's whole disappearing act and melodramatics are the brunt of it. After all not everyone has the Boy-Who-Lived as their best friend and as a result being the biggest thorn in his backside…

He knows that he shouldn't be upset over it.

But there's the fact he's waiting for the worst news to arrive in the owl post. There goes the fact that early in the morning he can't look out the window in the dorm room because he's afraid of seeing Harry's raven hair head on a pike near Dumbledore's tomb.

That's what it ultimately comes down to.

His seemingly hormonal state where he needs to be laughing with Dean or Seamus; eating in the presence of a thousand houselves…

Hell, he can't even insult the Slytherins anymore… knowing that they're all going to be dead within months…

He knows, as he knows that his hair is bright red, that the Slytherins are not really at fault with who they are destined to be.

One of the things that Percy always made sure to preach at him when they were younger no ones at fault when it comes to the things you learn at home. After all Percy may be a stuck up pin head but he's still has the qualities that make him a Weasley.

So Ron knows that he shouldn't judge the Slytherins based on what they forced into being.

But admittedly it is hard.

Especially when the people you care most about are in the thick of it.

-------------------------------

To be honest he would like to say that Hermione and Ginny don't get him.

Of course that's probably a big lie, if there's anything he's learnt it's that females understand everything to a bigger degree than he does.

Well, actually everyone understands things better than he does.

"Come off it Ron, Harry will be fine."

"Oh really? How do you know that Gin, just because he's still your little hero--"

"Shut up Ron!"

"Why should I!"

OK maybe that rule isn't quite right when it comes between siblings.

"Kingsley and Tonks will make sure nothing happens. After all they are fully qualified--"

It doesn't really matter that Ron REALLY likes Hermione when she goes off on her infuriating 'I know Everything' phases.

---------------------

When he thinks about it he realizes some things about the selfishness of his friendship with Harry. Being that Harry is the Harry Potter. The future Saviour of the Wizarding World.

When he thinks about it it's unfair for him to be sitting at school listening to Sprout while his best friend is out there getting killed.

Harry Potter is just something that people use to label his best friend.

The only person when he's around him he's able to joke and be himself, just enjoying life.

Even Ginny couldn't do that around Harry.

After all Harry was Harry Potter for her.

-----------------

"I'm worried about Neville. I mean he doesn't really talk to anyone and just locks himself in the Greenhouses."

When Ron does turn to look at the small brown haired boy he does notice that the jolly appearance is gone and Neville has lost some of that softness that added to his personality. Instead this thin presence of hardness over covered what was once a bright and sunny exterior.

But he still does talk.

Ron asks him to pass the butter and he asked why he didn't just use the one right beside his right elbow.

Hermione just overreacts.

----------------


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3:

There's something about the Greenhouses that makes it near impossible for Neville to want to leave. There's something beyond peaceful that makes it so that he doesn't want to leave and thus wants to stay in place forever.

He holds this tranquility in this world filled with green… he holds this place in his heart no matter where he is. He knows things about these forms of life that seem to add to his existence as a person.

Everything in here seems to him to be something that must be known and looked upon with a sort of wonder that it deserves.

He accumulates the peace and contentment, wonder and awe that he can't seem to get anywhere else in the world.

So he loses himself in here where no one else ventures because they don't care.

Whilst sometimes he knows they wonder if he cares too much.

----------------------------

RON'S POV:

Sometimes I feel this emptiness. The sort of thing that makes it seem as if a Dementor is always following me. Holding a black bag that seems to want to suck all of me in…

Just an emptiness that I cannot explain nor care to, really…

Sometimes it's all I can do not to scream.

I mean it's not as if I need someone to come and take up all my time like Lavender did last year.

Actually I don't want anyone near me.

I just want to sit alone and not think of anything in particular.

But the problem is, I'm always thinking about something these days.

---------------------

For the first time I finally got what I've always wanted.

So why do I feel so betrayed.

Hermione's soft lips against mine seem like a dream among which I never thought to be possible.

"Oh Ron, isn't it wonderful?"

"W..wh..what?" I'm trying to figure out why it wasn't the thing that I always thought that I wanted. Why it felt as if something's missing when I have my arms around the one thing that I've wanted since 4th Year.

"That Professor McGonagall has allowed me to do my NEWTs early so that I can go back and help out Harry and the Order!" Why does her smile make me want to scream.

Shouldn't I be happy for the girl I've told myself that I've secretly been half in love with since I was fifteen?

"Oh that's great…"

If Hermione notices my monotoned voice she makes no deal of it.

Instead she gives me another kiss right on my lips and tells me to stay out of trouble while she's gone and she'll see me during Christmas break.

I nod.

But I can't help but think that she's hurt me…

----------------------

End of Ron's POV

----------------


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4:

No one knows what to say to him.

Though they are all affected none of them are so intimate with the cause as he is.

Even Pansy Parkinson and her gang aren't taking the piss out of him.

Some people stare at him as if to wonder when he's going to snap and declare a personal war on everyone in the room.

The headlines in the Daily Prophet were clear as day.

'St. Mungo's On Fire In the Middle of London'

No survivors.

None what so ever.

Neville Longbottom is officially all alone.

-------------------------------

If anyone had ever bothered to see or even pay any attention to poor Longbottom they would have found it strange that he's not at all grieving the departure of his family and is instead watching the place where the Devil's Snare had been just the day before.

No instead he had to get rid of the Devil's Snare after he found that she had mated with his Mimbula after he foolishly let it sit near the other plant.

A mistake and now he has this weird thing that he knows next to nothing about.

He's not very willing to allow it to reach full maturity though he's not sure how to dispose of it.

After all a cross breed plant is always hard to dispose of it since every magical plant must be handled differently, with a Devil's Snare it is light, while a Mimbula thrives on light…

"Merlin, I really need to start paying attention to what I do…" Neville sighs out his words so that they are near illegible to the ear.

But no one needs to hear the words so it's OK.

------------------------------

RON'S POV:

I don't know what to do.

I mean, why the fuck was he there!

Why the fuck was he in St. Mungo's when the entire family knows that he hates hospitals or anything that fully sterilized.

Ginny's in our Common Room crying out her eyes while Colin Creevey holds her.

Percy you fuckin' bastard!

--------------------------

I know it is night time and I know I should go back and find Ginny and hug her.

Because that's what you do when you lose a family member. Even if said family member hasn't spoken to you for nearly 2 years or more.

It doesn't matter.

All that really matters is that he's gone and there's nothing that will bring him back.

Percy with his obnoxious horn rims. Percy with his strict eyes and firm voice that sounded to feminine for a man.

Percy with his closely cropped hair that would sometimes allow a curl to be let out.

Percy with his…

I don't want to cry.

Why should I cry?

He's the fuckface who was selfish enough to die!

-------------------------

I'm sitting in the Quidditch field remembering the many times I stood in those stands to cheer on my best friend, and how many times I was never disappointed. Whether it be in victory that we won or whether it be in fear for my best friends well being.

I remember the first Quidditch match. The one where I broke my nose and Neville stood up to that prick Malfoy…

'Neville'...

Neville knows what I'm going through.

He knows that I shouldn't be pissed off at Harry or Percy for something they had no control over.

Yes, Neville knows what this feeling is.

--------------------------

End of Ron's POV:

--------------------------

Neville loves plants.

Everyone knows that.

However people don't seem to understand that when he's with his plants he doesn't like being bothered.

Not at all.

So really, Ron shouldn't look so upset just because Neville snapped at him to leave him the 'bloody fuck alone'.

He just likes to be alone with his plants.

Why doesn't anyone get that?

----------------------------------

When Neville gets back to the dorm right at curfew he finds that Ginny is sitting in the Common Room crying over her dead brother still.

Neville remembers reading something about that in the Daily Prophet this morning.

Now that he thinks about it he's suppose to feel some sort of despair, after all his grandmother and parents are both dead.

Yet as he stares at the red headed girl still sobbing out her sad story he finds he could care a bit more.

After all his parents have been dead to him since he was a small baby.

His Divination teacher in 3rd Year foretold that his grandmother was doomed to die soon anyways due to old age and sickness.

So as he lays his head down to sleep,

Why does he feel like he's hurting someone besides himself?

------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5:

RON'S POV:

If there's something that should be said about Neville it's that he never seems to be phased by anything anymore.

After careful watching of him I've noticed that everything about him has this sort of 'unreal' presence to him. As if he doesn't really see anything and carefully ignoring everything…

But those bloody plants of his!

I'm still quite offended by the tone he used on me.

As if I was pestering him!

He's the one who should be sorry.

I mean I go to him to see if he needs to be consoled as I did and he doesn't even care beyond those fuckin' plants of his.

Which is pissing me off.

--------------------------

Sometimes I stare at him too long.

I know I do but I really don't know how to stop.

The more I think about him the more he takes up my time.

Like the way that he eats. As if he's trying to be as quiet as possible… elegantly placing everything on his tongue and chewing with exact precision.

I just shovel it in… after all food is for eating, not creating a show out of anything.

-----------------------

He has soft brown hair that seems dark sometimes and light others. His eyes a murky green that seems like a swamp next to Harry's brilliant emerald ones.

"Hey Ron, wanna game of chess?" Seamus may be a good friend but unlike Harry and Hermione he's not very good at seeing that I'm busy.

"Not right now."

"Oh, come on your brothers sent us that new chess set the other day. The one that's suppose to blow out bubbles when you get a pawn!"

"… alright. But one game."

Which turned into six.

----------------------

I know his routine. I know what he does when he gets up in the morning and dresses slowly as if he's trying to will the sleep out of him. I know that he goes to breakfast early so that he doesn't have to pick a seat beside people he doesn't know. I know that he won't read the Daily Prophet but still has it delivered despite the fact he always reads the Quibbler.

I know that he brushes his teeth right after breakfast on the 2nd Corridor bathroom.

I know that if there isn't any classes he gets a Herbology book from the library or goes straight onto the Greenhouses where he submerges himself for an entire day…

I know a lot of things about Neville.

--------------------

When I spend all day thinking about Neville I notice his life isn't at all easy.

Never has been.

I mean I at least have the biggest family that's always there, hell even Percy was there when he was being the biggest arse in the world.

But Neville is sort of like Harry in the sense that there's really no one else out there for him.

But unlike Harry, Neville doesn't have a surrogate family and friends that would give up their lives for him…

He's so sad.

But not in a 'I pity him' sort of way.

More of a sort of sadness about him.

Why do I just notice it now?

--------------------

End of Ron's POV:

------------------

When he was little Neville was told that you get no where if you ignore the problems.

Because the problems always come back on you and leave you in a bigger mess than you were before.

Yet though he was told this he never took the advice.

Instead he continued on as he did and made the problem worse than it was.

Like his fear for Professor Snape. He avoided him and his subject so much that he created problems that shouldn't have existed. Such as his track record in Potions.

He knows he could have done better if he didn't continuously add to his fear of Snape.

Because that's what he did.

--------------------

He's created another problem for himself.

He tried to tell himself that he didn't care at all.

When he perhaps cared all too much.

After all it is his family that is dead. His family that is gone and never going to come back. His family's voice that he will never hear… nor feel the candy wrapper underneath his once chubby fingers…

No all if it's gone.

And never coming back.

… but that isn't his problem right now.

Right now, his problem is that he's in a crowded hallway with hundreds of students trying to get to class, and if he doesn't sit down he's going to faint.

The last thing he was to do is something that dramatic.

So he does what he doesn't do very often.

He sits down in a throng of student bodies and thinks.

-----------------------------

No matter what he's said to himself he thinks it's going to take awhile to settle in.

After all it's a lot to think about, and considering he's waited this long to even contemplate it means that it's a bit more complicated than anyone would have thought.

--------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

NEVILLE'S POV:

I've spent enough time with myself to be forced into thinking about the reality that I'm living in.

The reality is that there is something wrong with me.

But I can't pinpoint what it is.

I mean I could lie and say that everything is fine and that everything has always been fine.

But it hasn't.

And I think everyone knows that but me.

I don't know why I think that. After all isn't it me that should know whether or not 'my' life is at all relatively OK.

Alas, I don't really think that's the issue.

I mean. There's something missing granted.

But everything that I have contributed to my own life has been nothing. Except a vast knowledge of things that have no need to be known.

------------------------------

I know that some people think I'm sad.

But really my sorrows have done nothing for me.

I have had a roof over my head, a family, whose life was taken early, loves me.

My grandmother was stern but that didn't mean she didn't still love me. My great- aunt's and uncles are the same way. I've had family who will give up their life to save me such as my parents had done.

So really I have no sorrows.

Except eh mundane petty ones.

----------------------------

In the end I knew it was all going to end up like this.

My parents being clinically insane. With no hopes of ever getting better no matter what Grandmother said.

My Grandmother and Uncle finally reaching that time where old age is the limit to all their strengths and ultimate good things…

I had noticed Grandmother being jittery and exhausted, the trembling of her hands and the darkness underneath her eyes and the yellowing of her old skin…

No, her time had come.

Though the blow is something I don't think I will ever recover from it.

But I won't tell people how I feel.

Because at this point in my life and forevermore,

My feelings are all that I have.

-----------------

End of Neville's POV:

--------------

If there's something that should be said for the bright red headed boy that sits alone in an abandoned classroom is that he does try.

He does try not to feel a betrayal to the two people in the world he never thought would leave him behind and rotting in this castle while they go off and nearly kill themselves.

He does try to be supportive of his sister and the rest of his family in this time of desperate needs. There is something that makes him angry and despair at the same time.

---------------------

When he was eleven and had first met Neville he thought that he was a simple person. Simple and soft as baking powder…

Now that he's had the time to watch he realizes how truly wrong he was.

Neville is somewhat cold and hard.

But not in an obvious way.

No, he's cold in his heart but not in his emotions.

He's hard as stone on what he allows his thoughts to linger on…

------------------

He feels like a voyageur when he watches Neville from the other side of the Greenhouse windows…

He feels creepy when he comes in from the rain and hears Seamus ask him why he's so wet…

He tries not to think of it.

----------------


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Ron's POV:

I don't know what's happening to me.

I really don't.

I'm scared out of my mind.

I can't help it.

There is something that just throws me out and makes me want to scream because I can't help but think that I'm the freak that stalks this other boy…

I don't know what to do. There is something that makes me want to scream yet at the same time I just want to fall to my knees and just pray that something will alleviate this struggle that's going on in my chest.

But it doesn't seem possible.

Nothing seems possible.

----------------------

I watch him eat.

I watch him sleep.

I watch him when he's in class and blistfully not really paying attention.

I pay attention to the hands that he has. Short stubby fingers. Fingernails that are broken and stained constantly with dirt…

His clothes are wrecked by the amount of time he spends digging around in the soil trying to create something.

I watch the way that his dull brown hair seems to enchant me… sometimes imagining those murky swamp water eyes watching me with the intensity that I see him use when he's creating some hybrid in the Greenhouses.

-------------------

I can't really think.

Every time I try to think about something other than him, there's the turning of my head to see something else that reminds me so painfully of the boy that I'm obsessing with.

I don't think I'm a poofter.

After all if I was I would have been attracted to other boy's other than

'Neville Longbottom for God's Sakes!'

---------------------

I feel the water move over my skin as I lean against the wall of the stall while stroking my cock hard and imaging that it isn't my hand that is moving.

Imagining calloused hands gripping near painfully as the steam of his breath hits my collarbone…

I could imagine what it would feel like to touch him back. Even though I've never touched another boy like that.

I pull back the skin and dig my nail painfully into slit reminding myself that it is a freckled hand that is moving in rhythm… reminding myself that I'm doing a very seedy act of beating off to the thought of some boy whose probably thinking about how he's not going to get his Charms essay in on time…

I come mouthing his name in the water from the shower.

Wishing sinfully that the wetness on my lips and dipping into my mouth, that it was his seed that I was allowing into my mouth…

---------------------

End of Ron's POV:

----------------------

When Neville walks into the dorm room bathroom with the intent of brushing his teeth since it is right after dinner and a Wednesday Night (the one night of the week that he doesn't go to the Greenhouses in hopes of getting some written work done).

He isn't expecting to be thrown against the wall and having his eyes locked in the gaze of intense blue… it occurs to him that there are lips smashing near painfully against his own and somehow not really hurting him.

There is a knee going up and parting his robes in the middle while at the same time the firm grip on his forearms are loosening. The feel of a hand going down and inching his robes over his thighs…

For some reason it doesn't occur to Neville to pull away.

For some reason that he can't really understand there is something about all this that has him opening his mouth and allowing that tongue to wrestle with his own.

His right hand going up to cradle the back of the neck, pulling lightly at the ends of the red hair.

The hand has weaseled it's way in the middle of his robes.

The body that is flush against his is devoid of any clothes as his hand drops to the pale freckled shoulder.

The hand is pulling at the waistband of his underwear.

The kiss is broken as they both pant…

Neville trying to figure out where his thoughts went while the red headed boy is working on getting his robes off. Or at least having more access to Neville's cock.

Then the body is flush against his again and rocking them against the wall.

"Touch me…" The whisper slips from Neville's lips before he is even ready for it.

"Don't worry, I plan to." The breathless voice belies the heaving chest that nearly screams out he pounding of his arousal.

Neville allows a gasp as a hand works its way down to grip his now bare cock… His underwear pulled down his thighs slick with the water droplets that still cling to the boy in front of him.

The hand is gripping so firmly and so tight. The pressure making Neville hard to think for himself. Then it starts to move and he throws his neck back and lets out a guttural groan. All he can think of is the heat that slowly rising in his nether regions where he wants something, anything to happen.

His toes are curling in his worn shoes. His calves tightening as he tries to move his throat from the mouth that has suddenly decided to suckle him.

The sensations become too much to bear and he lets out a small scream as he feels himself fuck the pale freckled hand for the last few moments.

His body sliding down the wall and the pale boy that leans his semen covered hand rest against the wall above the head of Neville.

It seems to Neville that he's trying not to come as well.

But the thought is wiped from his mind as he's faced with the uncovered purpled cock of an obviously painfully aroused boy…

"Well Ron, you're going to owe me for this…" Neville doesn't bother even looking up as he wraps his hand around the cock and takes his first taste of this salty precome that he's tasted on his own fingers after wanking…

He ignores the jump and the sudden gripping of his hair as he tries out this new experiment…

-------------------------------

When they both wake up in the morning, in their own beds they find that it's morning and nearly time for breakfast.

They both get dressed with the other boys as they always do. Neither of them indicating that anything was different between them.

------------------------

When Neville drinks pumpkin juice these days he knows that he has an audience diagonally across from him watching him…

He likes to make a show of it. Tightening his lips around cup and stretching his neck out so that is adam's apple is clearly shown bouncing in his throat.

Revelling in the taste that reminds him of some nights he spends in the dorm's bathroom and sometimes in the Greenhouses…

But most of all smirking inwardly when he hears the inquiry

"Ron, are you OK? Man, you look a bit feverish."

--------------

Le fin.

A/N: Ha! I kinda made Neville evil… and Ron suffer.

But what ever happened to Hermione?

I guess not even I will ever know/care…


End file.
